


GamTav - Confessions

by Punktastic12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punktastic12/pseuds/Punktastic12
Summary: This is a REALLY short thing I wrote out of boredom so yeah...Kinda creepy I guess





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY short thing I wrote out of boredom so yeah...  
> Kinda creepy I guess

I was in the vents of the meteor and I had his head. He was beautiful, the way his eyes were glossed over, how at peace he looked, and how he fit so perfectly in my hands made me love him that much more.  
I looked him in the eyes, then kissed his lips softly. “I mIsS yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaRmtH.” I said as I stroked his hair. “bUt YoU ArE StIlL bEaUtIfUl.”  
“ThOuGh, I’m StIlL gOiNg To KiLl HeR FoR wHaT sHe HaS dOnE, dOn’T yOu WoRrY.” I set his head down. “BuT fIrSt I hAvE tO tAkE cArE oF sOmEtHiNg.” I grabbed a piece of cloth from next to me wiping the blood off of my mouth and hands.  
I stood up and started to walk out, “I lOvE yOu TaVbRo.” His head fell to the right a little and I smiled. “EvEn NoW.” I left.


End file.
